


Rough

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This belongs to me," a pissed off voice hisses in his ear, "not those sluts inside, not anyone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Strong hands shove Dean roughly against the wall before he feels a bruising grip on his hips. He can feel the hard body pressed against his back, feel the warm breath on the back of his neck. He shudders as a hand is shoved roughly down the front of his pants, gripping his cock in an owning grip.

"This belongs to me," a pissed off voice hisses in his ear, "not those sluts inside, not anyone else."

"Yours, only yours," Dean says, his breath hitching in his throat as the hand gripping him starts stroking his cock in fast, harsh movements. He can feel a hard cock pressed against his ass, and leans back into it, a small moan slipping out of his mouth.

"Such a slut for me, aren't you, Dean?" the words dripping with lust.

"Fuck yes, yours," Dean answers, throwing his head back to rest upon his captor's shoulder.

"You knew I was watching, knew I could see you letting them touch you. Knew that it was driving me mad."

Dean can hear a zipper being undone, and shudders with want. The hand on his cock leaves him, making him whimper with loss. He's shoved away from the man who is holding him and his pants are yanked down roughly. He can hear the sound of fabric ripping and knows that that is one less pair of jeans for him to wear, but he could care less. All that matters in this moment is this.

Dean's breath leaves his mouth with a his as he is entered hard and fast. He bites down on his lip to prevent a scream from exiting his mouth and drawing attention to them. He moans as he pounded into, again and again with rough thrusts, the cock inside him hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Dean can feel teeth clamping down onto his neck, the sudden pain sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

"Mine, only mine, no one else's," the voice in his ear repeats over and over again as the thrusts intensify.

"Yours, no one else, please, let me cum, need you," Dean says, his voice rough and broken sounding.

He can hear chuckling in his ear, "Shouldn't let you cum. Should keep you on edge. You were so naughty tonight."

"No, please, I'll be good, I'm sorry," Dean knows he is babbling, but he can't be bothered by it. Everything is overwhelming him and he needs relief. "Please, Sammy, let me cum."

Sam smiles, enjoying seeing Dean so wrung out and needy for him. His hand moves back to Dean's cock, stroking it harshly, "Cum for me."

Dean's orgasm hits him hard, and he would have collapsed if not for Sam's arms holding him tightly. He can feel Sam give a few more hard thrusts before filling Dean up with his hot seed.

Dean is panting, face rubbing roughly against the wall and he knows he is going to have scrapes and bruises but he is too happy, too content to care.

Sam pulls out of him, much too soon for Dean's liking and redoes his pants, ordering Dean to do the same. They walk shakily to the car, both slightly out of breath. Before Dean can climb inside Sam shoves him against the door, snaking his fingers into Dean's hair and kisses him hard. He pulls back with a grin, smiling at Dean.

"So, I think that one went well," Sam says with a laugh. He kisses Dean once more, "Tomorrow night, we do one of my fantasies."


End file.
